


Tripping and Other Types of Falling

by TheTotallySaneSlytherin



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTotallySaneSlytherin/pseuds/TheTotallySaneSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Levi forgets to set his alarm and ends up having to take another bus than his usual one, and how the fuck is this driver so goddamn attractive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping and Other Types of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Ereri Week 2015: Pining  
> Sorry it's posted a day later, my internet crashed

Levi is a practical man. He has a schedule, he follows it; he avoids trouble, he avoids Hange, and he avoids exercise (in that order). Every day, he wakes up at seven, showers, eats, then walks to the bus stop, where he waits for the bus for exactly two minutes. He goes to work, he works, he takes the bus back to his apartment. His life is like clockwork.

Except on Monday, June 1st 2015\. His alarm doesn’t go off, and he wakes up at seven hours fifty-nine minutes and forty-three seconds after he went to bed at midnight, meaning he has precisely seventeen seconds to do his morning routine and run out of his apartment if he wants to catch the bus he usually takes.

On Monday, June 1st 2015, Levi Ackerman, still sitting on his bed in his pajamas, calls Erwin to tell him he’ll be late, then he hurries through his breakfast (nearly burning his tongue in the process), then showers and dresses himself without giving too much thought to what he’s putting on.

He manages to catch the 8:30 bus, panting and flushed from running to the stop. But of course, Karma has decided to completely fuck this day up for him, and he trips as he reaches his arm out to slide his pass over the machine. He barely has enough presence of mind to reach for _something, anything, oh no_ before he crashes. He knows he must look ridiculous in his lopsided jacket, hair pasted to his forehead, and clutching a metal pole as though his life depended on it, so he bows his head while he catches his breath. Only then does he realize that while one of his socks is his usual black, the other one is bright yellow.

The bus’ motor starts, the whole frame vibrating, and then they’re off. He stumbles, one of his shoes slips, and ends up doing some sort of weird split, still grasping at whatever he can to keep himself off the disgusting floor.

He’s nearly at the point of bursting out a string of curses when he looks up at the bus driver, who must have seen all of his mad dash from across the street, his less than graceful entrance, and finally his impromptu acrobatic show. This stranger has met him at a point so low in his life no one he knows has ever seen, and – 

_Holy._

_Shit_. 

He’s going to forget to turn his alarm on every night from now on. He doesn’t care that he’ll be thirty minutes late every day and that he’ll have to run to his desk to compensate for it, or that he’s probably going to keep screwing up some part of his attire. He doesn’t _care_ as long as he gets to see this face every morning.

People who are old enough to drive shouldn’t be allowed to have eyes this green. No one past the age of five is allowed to have dimples when they smile. And his hair looks so soft Levi wishes he’d tripped forward instead of sideways, so he could be hanging off this person and not off a cold beam full of bacteria.

“Mornin’, Sir.” The boy (this person can’t _possibly_ be older than eighteen) chirps. “I’m glad that you could join us today.”

And Levi, I-am-a-strong-and-practical-man-Levi, feels the muscles in his arms tremble before he slowly, comically, slides down from where he’s precariously dangling and ends up sitting on the floor with his legs spread. He’s still staring at the magnificent creature behind the wheel.

Afterwards, as he’s running into his office (scaring the hell out of Petra as he breezes past her desk) and booting up his computer and cursing down the heavens because he’s “supposed to have started this report forty minutes ago, come on you piece of shit”, he knows he’s already made his decision: he’s going to take that bus. Every morning. Even if it kills him.

* * *

 

Levi is a practical man. He has a schedule, he follows it. Every day, he wakes up before his alarm goes off, excited to start his day. He showers, eats, then walks to the bus stop, where he waits for the bus for exactly two minutes. He goes to work, runs past Petra, slinks behind Erwin's back, and pretends he's been at his desk for longer than he actually has.

"Are you ever going to ask him for his number?" Hange asks. "You know, you've been sprinting into work for the past two weeks just so you can ride his bus."

Levi remembers the first (and last) time he talked to Eren and introduced himself (after a lot of hesitation and awkward fumbling) with a muttered "Me Levi, you?" and Eren had laughed so hard he hadn't seen the light turn green. He wonders how high the odds of him fucking up a simple question such as "Can I have your number?" are, and decides not to attempt anything that could lead to another major embarrassment. 

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue, I will. I only stopped here because I have 3 projects I'm working on and wanted to post them all today


End file.
